


【炸红】台风眼

by CChai_99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99
Summary: 人物画圈：莫关山和展正希。双性莫，专情展。都被命运捉弄过，从朋友阴差阳错变成性伴，再到情侣。可能以后会有生子情节，再议。呜呜呜，我有罪，仅此一次搞炸红，我跑了。





	【炸红】台风眼

**Author's Note:**

> 人物画圈：莫关山和展正希。双性莫，专情展。都被命运捉弄过，从朋友阴差阳错变成性伴，再到情侣。可能以后会有生子情节，再议。呜呜呜，我有罪，仅此一次搞炸红，我跑了。

正文

台风登陆前的几个小时，莫关山赶完最后一项case的策划校检工作，才下楼准备晚餐。

阳台的落地玻璃门隔绝了外界的风雨喧嚣，屋里极尽安宁。

两菜一汤上桌之后，门铃忽地急促响起，不经意就吓得人心惊胆颤。莫关山脱下围裙挂在厨房的塑料钩子上，随意擦了擦手就赶过去开门。

门板之外，穿着黑西装的青年浑身湿透，外套大刺刺地敞开，衬衫少了几个扣子，领带歪向一侧，神色疲惫。

“是你？”

莫关山心里有些许诧异，瞧见他糟糕的样子，眉头又立即皱起。

“怎么搞成这样？”

说完，便伸手去搀他。

展正希似乎喝了酒，头发湿哒哒地贴着脸颊的位置，隐约可见底下不正常的红晕。

“有个酒局，他们那边闹得厉害了些。”

“台风都快来了还要去应酬？”

“让我住一晚。”

展正希将手搭在他胳膊上，勉强着摇摇晃晃走了几步，一只手按着额角，脸色发青，显然是不好受。

“来了不让你住，说不过去。”

莫关山不认可他就这样转移了话题，回的话里虽然没有其他意思，但语气不由得重了些。展正希明白他的脾气，笑了一下，身子与他贴得更近了。

“先把衣服脱了，洗个澡。”

莫关山将人扔在沙发上，匆匆往浴室去，给他调水温、放热水。

昏昏沉沉中，展正希按照他留下的指示，慢吞吞地除了身上的衣物，待到只剩一条深蓝色的平角内裤时，犹豫了一下，还是脱了。

也不知过了多久，感到有人摸着他的额头，遂睁了眼，迷蒙间抬手抓住那几根修长的手指，低哑着声音问道，“好了？”

他不着寸缕，肤色是晒得极均匀的小麦色，与莫关山的白皙很是不同。此刻，他醉意犹在，思维上不免迟钝了些，莫关山没回答，他也只是呆愣愣地眯眼看他，整个人乖得很。

“嗯？”

展正希发出个闷闷的鼻音，像是又问了一次。

“好了，起来吧。”

他点了点头，支撑起上身，借着莫关山的力站了起来。

“照顾祖宗都没这么照顾的。”

莫关山将他的胳膊架在自己的肩膀上，半搂半抱地小心把人送往浴室，期间还是忍不住小声嘟囔了一句。

“你泡会儿，我去煮醒酒汤。”

“好。”

躺在浴缸里休息的人又是很乖地应着，跟平日里的温和模样有些像，但却又不完全一样。

睡到半夜，展正希酒醒，脑袋相较几小时前轻松了很多。初睁眼，房间里乌漆漆地什么都看不到，等到眼睛适应了周围的环境，发现窗外树枝狂舞，听见风声呜呜怒吼，想是台风已经入境了。

浅浅地呼吸声从身侧传来，他轻轻翻了个身，手探出小心翼翼地碰到那鼓起的“小山包”。莫关山整个人都缩在被子里，睡得很好。

展正希又靠近了些，不着痕迹地搂住他，只看着那处，什么也不想。

大概也只是十几分钟的时间，不知是否有所感应，莫关山动了一下，竟也跟着醒了。

他捏着被角，把脑袋露出来，半闭着眼，低声喊了一句，“展正希？”

“在这。”展正希替他把被子往下压了些。

“台风来了？”

“应该刮了很久了。”

“......”

片刻的沉默。

展正希以为他又睡着了，于是撑着脑袋，安静地继续看他。

“你知不知道？”

莫关山的声音忽地响起。

“什么？”

莫关山嗫嚅着，睫毛颤了几下，握紧的拳头悄悄地松开了。

——你知不知道，他回来了？

话到嘴边，莫关山还是却步了。

外边的呼啸声越来越大，“嘭”的一声，好像有东西砸在了窗户上。

“这次台风好像会持续两三天。”展正希别过头去看窗户的位置，嘴里喃喃。

“......我去看看是不是有东西掉下来了。”

莫关山遁走，掀了被，直起身子去开灯。那手还没碰到开关，身后的青年便揽着他滚回了原位。

即使四周黑着，莫关山也能想到两人此刻大眼瞪小眼的场景。

“你又......”

话没说全，嘴唇被擒住。

展正希两只手钻进他睡裤里头，撑开松紧带往下一拉，使他紧实浑圆的臀整个露了出来。

莫关山没穿内裤，底下空荡荡的，暴露在空气中。

“等会儿，先别动。”

红发青年拦住他向上摸索的手，呼喊道。

展正希喘了口气，不明所以，只能一下一下地亲着他嘴唇和脸的位置，压制欲望。

“带扣子的。”

这下是明白了。

展正希忍着笑，摩挲他的手腕，认真道，“我不扯。”

“上次那件衬衫可贵了，你...嗯”

翻旧账行动又被打断。莫关山抵着他的胸膛，头倚靠在墙上，张开嘴巴任他的舌头在里边游走。两人像是吃糖般亲得水声津津，四肢交缠在一块儿，互相抚慰。

展正希睡时只围了一条新浴巾，现下胡乱一蹭就散开了，什么也遮不住。他胯下那柄肉刃早已勃发，藏在浓郁的黑森之下，又硬又烫，直直指向莫关山阳具遮掩之下的蜜洞。

圆润艳红的龟头插进漂亮的雌穴，来回碾磨坚硬充血的花核，莫关山闭着眼，浑身上下酥麻不已，喉间忍不住溢出颤抖的呻吟。

展正希弄了一阵，在他的脖子上亲了一口带响声的，告诉他，“要进去了。”

“套子。”

莫关山喘息着提醒他，说完后单手握住那根粗长的几把，缓缓撸了几下，当做安抚。

“不戴了。”

展正希细细密密地亲他的锁骨，低着嗓音回应。

“不行，万一...”

莫关山从情欲中清醒过来，脖颈、耳朵全都染成了绯红。

“我养着。”

语毕，他伸手用力揉了下那春水泛滥的女穴，心满意足地听到莫关山因为舒服欢愉而发出的哼吟。

他拨开两瓣肉乎乎的阴唇，用手指夹住小小的花蒂，颇有技巧地玩弄。

“你生了我就养，你们两个我都养着。”

展正希摸着那处，语气坚定。再看莫关山，已是被他的话语震住，久久未能回神。

狰狞的阴茎整根没入，淫水滴滴哒哒地从穴里流出，淌到床单上。紧致的甬道被撑大到极致，与那熟悉的物件亲密接触。

“展正希。”

昏暗的环境掩映下，莫关山脸上浮现了各种复杂的神色。

“疼吗？”

展正希不察，摸了摸他窄细的腰，关切问道。

莫关山眼眶微红，对着空气张了张嘴，最后却缄默着闭上眼，深吸了一口气，才轻声说道，“动吧。”

久违的台风夜，仿佛两年前，那时的两人也是这般在床上抵死缠绵。只是那会儿稀里糊涂地，除却友情，再无其他，现今，也不知是不是了。


End file.
